Kisses and Revenge
by TheSilentListener
Summary: "This is huge!" Max smirked, crossing over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing him softly. After pulling away, she whispered in his ear, "This is why you don't make bets on Max Ride, babe." Then she winked, and turned around, unlocking the door and walking out, humming to herself softly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is Anna Ride's but she wanted me to post it for her. This is what she said, "BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT MY OTHER, WHOLESOME, PURE STORIES DESPOILED. And she only wrote it because Nolan dared her to. I kind of only wrote the whole seduction...thing...because this guy at Acting Camp said a sweet, pure, innocent girl like me couldn't write that.**

**SO HAH, DUDE!**

Third Person POV

Max groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "I can't do this!" she muttered to  
herself, stress igniting in her brown eyes. "Baking sucks!" Suddenly, two strong  
arms wrapped around her waist, and her cheeks heated up as a pair of warm lips  
brushed her neck.

"Max, do you need some help?" Fang asked, kissing her neck again, but  
longer. "You seem really stressed out." Max turned in his arms, and her eyes  
widened when she saw they were nose-to-nose. A mischievous look was in Fang's  
eyes, and it made Max want to melt, faint, and kiss him all at the same time.

Then, she realized her predicament. Fang had pinned her to the counter so that  
she couldn't escape, as her heart beat faster and her cheeks turned a darker  
scarlet, seeing as Fang was moving closer. "Uh, yeah, I need help with the…"  
she lost her thought for a moment, staring at his lips. "The…the cookies! Yeah,  
um…I…I couldn't get the cookie dough to mix."

Fang's right hand released her waist, and he dipped his finger into the batter, his  
obsidian eyes still on Max, who was turning redder by the second. "Uh…what…  
you…um…what're you…doing, Fang?"

A devilish smirk crossed his face as he pointed his thumb out, and Max eyed the  
cookie dough on it. "Taste it and see if it's right or not," he replied smoothly, his  
eyes on her. Max shook her head wildly.

"Uh, no, that's…that's a health hazard. I could get…uh…" she watched as he  
leaned closer, nodding, his eyes intense. "Salmonella. It comes from eating raw  
eggs and stuff," she explained, biting her lip.

Fang shrugged, popping it into his own mouth. Max watched, mesmerized, as he  
licked his lips, swiping away some cookie dough that had been left there. By then,  
they were so close that Max could smell his…his wonderful, Fangy smell. It was  
intoxicating, and her knees were growing weak.

"So," he said, his voice normal and smooth, but still husky and deep and so  
attractive Max almost swooned. "You need help with the cookies?" She nodded  
weakly, and he smirked, leaning down and kissing along her jaw line. "What do  
you want me to do?" he breathed between kisses, as her eyes slid closed.

She was silent, relishing in the electric tingle his touch sent through her. Fang  
pulled away and she mentally growled. "Max?" his tone was amused. "What do  
want me to do?"

Shaking her head, she snapped out of it. "Oh, uh, can you, um…" she thought  
hard, trying to focus as Fang ran his hands up…and down…and up…and down…  
her arms. "Mix the cookie dough?"

Fang chuckled, kissing the side of her mouth and making her tingle. "It's already  
mixed," he whispered back. She tried to ignore him, nodding and thinking. But her  
concentration was ruined by Fang moving his hands to her hips, and then there  
was no space between them.

His eyes glittered, his eyebrow arching in a silent dare. "Can you put the cookies  
on a tray?" she asked, and he nodded, pulling away and crossing over to do as  
told.

She suddenly missed the attention and warmth, and crossed over to him, sitting  
on the counter and scooping up some of the frosting, plopping it in her mouth  
and moaning. "This is so good!"

Fang chuckled, the mischievous look back. He turned to her, away from the  
cookies, and rested his hands in between her thighs, a smirk on his face as he  
pulled them apart gently. Her heart beat faster, her cheeks turning red again, and  
she sat there, shocked and frozen, as he stepped in between her legs, their eyes  
locked.

Then, he closed his eyes and kissed her, sucking some frosting off of her lip. Still  
frozen, she let him, and then she realized what was happening and kissed him  
back, her arms going around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

He pulled away, and she frowned, but then he kissed along her jaw line and down  
her neck, and she bit her lip as he nibbled at her skin there, his tongue licking over  
the spot. She bit back a moan.

Fang pulled away from her neck, kissing her again, and she pulled him close,  
kissing him back, hard. Since she was wearing short shorts, wherever his fingers  
trailed on her thighs left a path of fire.

He lifted her up from the counter, setting her down on her feet and trapping  
her against the counter again, moving his hands to her hips. There was no space  
between their bodies once again, and they were so…ahem, focused, that they  
didn't notice the soft, padding footsteps enter the room.

And then…

"Ohmygod!" Nudge shouted, her eyes wide in disgust and shock. "This is the  
kitchen! What do you think you two are doing? I…I eat in here! We get our food  
from here! And…and you've ruined that! My sanctuary! My peace place! Ruined!  
Despoiled!" Max pulled away, her eyes wide in surprise and embarrassment as  
they latched on the twelve year old girl.

"How dare you do this in the safe zone! This," Nudge gestured around in a big  
circle, including the whole kitchen, "is where we go to get away from you two  
making out! And…and I thought you were making cookies!" The girl squealed in  
disgust, running out. "MY EYES ARE BURNED AND MY SANCTUARY IS DESTROYED!  
OH, THE HORROR! DR. M! IGGY! SOMEBODY! GET THEM TO STOP! THEY'VE GONE  
TOO FAR THIS TIME!"

Max looked at Fang.

Fang looked at Max.

Then, Fang smirked devilishly, his eyes latching on Max's neck, a laughing look  
entering his usually emotionless eyes, before they traveled back to her eyes. He  
kissed her softly on the lips, and she closed her eyes, but when she opened them  
again, he was gone. Groaning and biting her lip, Max turned around, finishing

putting the cookies on the baking sheet and slipping them into the oven.

After making sure everything was set, she tromped up the stairs, going into her  
room and slamming the door, locking it and crossing over to her bed, flopping  
down on it as the whole scene ran through her head. A blush crawled up her neck  
and she groaned, turning over and screaming into her pillow.

About two hours later, her stomach grumbled, her throat sore and raspy from  
her screams and her hair all over the place from her tossing and turning. So she  
padded into the bathroom, grabbing her brush and yanking it through her hair.

Then, she swept the newly-combed hair over her left shoulder, and looked in the  
mirror. Her eyes immediately latched onto her neck, where a brown splotch now  
lay. Max's eyes widened, and raspy throat or not, she screamed louder than ever,  
and no doubt the whole city could hear, "Fang!"


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person POV

Max grabbed Iggy by the front of his shirt, shoving him against the hallway wall, eyes angered and  
narrowed. "You two what?" she growled, and he winced, his blind eyes looking up and down and all  
around.

"Um…I bet Fang that he couldn't give you a…a hickey without you noticing," he stammered, and she  
screeched in anger, her grip tightening. "I didn't think he'd actually do it! I'm sorry, okay? I…he…are you  
going to kill me? Because I have good years ahead of me! I just know it! The fortune cookie told me!"

Max slowly lowered him, shaking her head. "No, no, no, my friend. I'm not gonna kill you," she  
murmured, patting him on the head. He let out a sigh of relief. "That'd be letting you off easy. I'm gonna  
cook you dinner for the next three weeks. And lunch," she leaned forward, smirking. "And breakfast,  
too."

Iggy looked at her in pure horror. "Please kill me, Max!" She just shook her head and laughed, shoving  
him down the hallway. He ran into this room and locked the door. Max rolled her eyes and jogged down  
the hall to Fang's room, her plan running through her head.

She opened the door slowly, batting her eyelashes as Fang's head shot up, his eyes locking on her and  
widening when they saw her short shorts and tank top. "Hi, Fang," she said, in a hopefully seductive  
tone. Stepping in, she clicked the door shut and locked it, walking over to wear he sat as his desk and  
plopping down on his lap, smirking and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He tensed, and Max felt his heartbeat quicken. She pulled him in closer, turning in his lap to face  
him. "Uh, hi, Max," he muttered in response. "What're you doing in here?" His arm slid behind her and  
shut his laptop.

She leaned even closer, looking up at him flirtatiously through her eyelashes and playing with his  
hair. "Well, I was wondering if we could start where we left off before Nudge interrupted us," she  
murmured, ducking down and kissing his neck slowly. He shivered, his hands on her waist.

Max smirked against his skin, nibbling it smoothly and slowly, licking over it. Then, she kissed up his neck  
and along his jaw line. The corner of his lips. He turned his head and kissed her, and she ran her hands  
through his hair. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she turned her head to the side and deepened the  
kiss.

Then, she pulled away and kissed his jaw line again. "Fang?" she whispered softly, and he nodded,  
closing his eyes and fighting a moan as she moved her lips to his neck again and kissed down it,  
slowly. "This isn't really comfortable."

Fang nodded and lifted Max, standing and pushing her against the door, shooting her a devilish smirk  
that told her he knew exactly what she was doing. And that he was going to try to do it better. His eyes  
still locked with hers, he kissed her neck softly, and Max bit back a moan.

Then, she narrowed her eyes and kissed him on the mouth. Hard. His arms wrapped around her waist  
and she was once again trapped between his arms. She tugged him down by his hair, tilting her head to  
the side to deepen the kiss.

Feeling his heartbeat quicken, Max smirked against his lips. There wasn't a breath of air between them.  
Then, Max pulled away, kissing his temple and then whispering in his ear, "Now we match." Fang pulled  
away, as well, from where he was kissing her neck, shooting her a raised eyebrow, and she lifted her hair  
and gestured to the hickey.

His eyes widened and he shot to the mirror, cursing when he saw his neck. "What the heck, Max?" he  
growled, turning and glaring at her. "This is huge!" Max smirked, crossing over to him and wrapping her  
arms around his waist, kissing him softly.

After pulling away, she whispered in his ear, "This is why you don't make bets on Max Ride, babe." Then  
she winked, and turned around, unlocking the door and walking out, humming to herself softly.

She could still hear the curses from her room, and she smiled to herself, laughing slightly. "Love you,  
too, Fang," she chuckled to herself, flopping down on the bed and opening up her book, her hair over  
her left shoulder so that her neck showed.

Nudge walked in and her eyes fell on it. She screamed. "MAX YOU HAVE A HICKEY! A BIG, FAT, WEIRD-  
LOOKING SPLOTCH OF – DR. M!"

All color drained from Max's face.


End file.
